Attack On Arendelle
by Dr. McBlueBerry
Summary: A year after the incident with Hans the kingdom of Arendelle is beginning to recover. Before... Before the letter that changed the lives of our group of heroes. Will they survive? Will the truth be found? Will the past be brought to the present? Has a great evil been cast down on the land? You may only know if you read this tale of a life time. (god this is cheesy)
1. The Letter of Sorrows

(Hello all :) this is my first fanfiction well ever. It will be long but hopefully worth it. This is chapter one and I'm going to do my best to keep it as close to time period with the movie. So that means no machine guns or missiles or something crazy like that. Also I've use my best reasoning of the movie and some help from others to predict the movie Frozen takes place in about 1700-1800 so yeah that's a good hundred years. One last thing before you read my fanfiction. Feedback is always welcome and I would love it just don't be mean. Alright let's jump in.)

It's about a year after the incident with Hans and The Duke of Weselton the kingdom of Arendelle is returning to normal. The people love the Queen Elsa,Princess Anna, and the soon to be Prince Kristoff. All is well until one night a mysterious letter arrives at the castle.

A courier enters the throne room running in a panic to hand the letter to the Queen. "My queen an important letter for y-you" he pants as he hands her the letter. "Why thank you Clarence now you may leave." Elsa replies following a smile. He nods and bows to her as he leaves. Elsa rolls her eyes and examines the letter. "That's odd" she says to herself. "It's just addressed to me and it doesn't say who it's from." She then shrugs lightly and opens the letter. She reads it skimming and scanning making sure no details are missed. Her jaw drops at what she reads. The letter reads...

Dear, Queen Elsa

It appears that Weselton and Prince Hans have come to a mutual agreement to attack Arendelle. The should arrive in about 1-3 months. They are armed and out number us greatly.I do have an up side. I've found one of the best Naval leaders out here. He comes from a land called France. His name is Tyler and by the time your reading this he should be at Arendelle. I'll write back if I find out anything else useful.

Elsa sits up and gets out her throne demanding the guards to find Anna and Kristoff and bring them here.

Anna and Kristoff enter the room and find Elsa nervously pacing the room.

She turns her head towards the two.

"We have a massive problem." She then hands them the letter and they read it to themselves.

Anna is the first to break the silence by saying "who is this guy that's coming to assist us?" Elsa responds with "I-I don't know but let's hope he can help us."

Kristoff and Anna nod in agreement and begin there wait until he arrives.

Two days later the harbor workers report seeing three massive ships coming over the horizon and they should be expected to arrive in a day.


	2. Meeting the Crew

(Ah we have made it to chapter two I would like to say I'm going to try and make this have action while also having a romantic side. Also I'm sorry how short the first chapter was when I transfer writing from google docs to it looks like nothing but it is actually alot of hard work anyway I found a solution to this problem or I hope I have anyway lets jump into the story.)

Elsa watched as the ships arrived early in the approached the dock with caution guarded by some of her royal guards. A man steps onto the dock appearing to be the captain, Elsa looked at him he was tall really tall, broad shoulders longish hair with brown eyes and hair, he also had a stern look on his like he was very focused on something…was he looking at her?

"Hello Queen Elsa" he bows slightly.

Elsa snaps out of her gaze "uh yes hello would you be the one named Tyler by chance?"

"Why yes indeed I am and my crew is in the three boats and i have about 200 people in my crew. So lets hope we have the manpower to fight these….. goons."

Elsa turns to marvel at the huge ships the cannons on them exposed. She also sees mean carrying barrels and weapons in there hands.

Tyler breaks the silence "how many men do you have?"

"Well i have 400 guards and" Elsa was then interrupted by Tyler

"No…. I mean men in the city we need more than 600 men to win this or survive anyone under 30 we will need to fight in this."

Elsa's eyes widened and nodded and commanded one of her guards to round up a census of how many men they had.

"I lived here once thats why I came to help."

Elsa answers with "But i thought you came from France."

"I did ,but I moved and lived here for a short time."

"And also you're here for the money."

There was a long pause "Just be happy I'm here"

Elsa rolls her eyes and turns and walks back toward the castle accompanied by her guards.

A guard begins to ask elsa "My Queen do you trust him?"

"I don't but he's all we have so i have to trust him. Our lives are in his hands. But the real question is do the people trust an outsider to keep them safe."

The guard answers "I trust him and I think the people will too. But we should make an announcement to the city and tell them who he is."

Elsa nods in agreement " we will do this tomorrow for him and his crew"

Elsa continues her walk to the castle still thinking about the man

_Why are you thinking about him Elsa just stop it. Take him out of your goddamn head._

"My Queen did you hear me?" the guard says"I-I'm sorry I was distracted what did you say?"

Tyler enters his new room and looks around around

"Well how do you like it" Anna says and then crosses her arms

"Uh yes I do its very cozy. Whats your name again?"

"Anna my name is Anna and my sister is Elsa. You know the Queen…"

Anna proceeds to ramble about Elsa for about ten minutes.

"Ok ok Anna thats enough please. God you ramble to much."

"Oh I-I'm sorry I tend to ramble alot just a habit" She then brushes her lush red hair out her face.

_Oh god Anna you screwed up big you pissed off our guest the guy who will be saving your butt!_

_Now he hates you and he hates this wonderful place thats just great… you know how pissed Elsa's gonna be. Wait, I haven't seen her all day odd._

"ANNA!" A shout broke her train of deep thought "What I'm sorry I was daydreaming"

"I heard a shout from Elsa's room" Tyler turns the corner running full speed down a long narrow hallway. "Hey uhh wait up" Anna begins running behind him. Tyler stops at a door "This her room?" "Yes it is but…" Tyler twist the door knob and the door doesn't open. "Its locked Tyler"

Another scream comes from the room, "I'm coming Elsa" Tyler then slams his shoulder into the door "Tyler I'm not sure if that is going to work" he then rams his shoulder into it again.

"Tyler there must be another way…" He slams his shoulder into the door again the wooden door giving way and flying open and hitting the wall so hard it leaves a room looks as if someone ransacked it. "ELSA" Anna runs to her sister and falling to her knees crying and grabbing her hand as blood pouring out Elsa's side. "No Elsa no please don't you die on me"

"Anna move" "Tyler I'm not moving" "Anna move now if you want your sister to live." She nods and moves out the way. Tyler takes a pair of fingerless gloves out with a strange symbol on them and puts his hand on Elsa's forehead and on her wound and mumbles a few words. A quick flash of light appears and disappears and Elsa's wound is healed. "I can explain Anna just wait till your sister wakes up"

"Your a what?" Elsa and Anna both asked. "I am a secutus constringitur or more simply a man with power." "And what kind of power is that" Elsa asks. "Well much like you Elsa I have the power to control an element in this case yours is on the other hand is… fire. I rarely use it but, I can shoot balls of fire at enemies"

"Elsa may I ask do you know who tried to kill you?'

"N-no I don't it was dark and I don't know what he or she was looking for either"

"Could have been just an assassination attempt?"

"Yes that is likely Anna, so my Queen may I suggest a safer place to stay"

"Yes Tyler you may."

"The Mountains."He replies pointing out the window to the huge snow covered mountains.


	3. The Lady in Black

(Hello all you sexy readers out there. Sorry for the long wait I've had some stressful past months. Well her is the infamous chapter 3 please like always leave your suggestions on somethings I can fix and elaborate on and yes i know using better grammar rules is a good start.)

Tyler sits on the edge of a balcony leaning against it looking down at the massive city beginning to shut down for the night. The shops close the lights in the houses turning off and people going inside.

"Beautiful isn't it" Elsa walks out onto the balcony and Tyler turns to look at her.

"I thought you and Anna were gonna sleep together tonight shouldn't you be with her?"

"Rude, but yes i should… May I ask you something."

_Oh god Tyler she's gonna ask how you did what you did earlier._

"Sure you can ask anything."Tyler responds a little nervous.

"Why are you here Tyler? I just don't understand why you would want to help this isolated kingdom. Is it for the money or another motive. Also you say you have been here but no one knows you."

_Thank god she didn't ask what I thought she would._

"I'm here because"

"Elsa the hell you said you were getting food." Anna says standing in the doorway of the balcony.

"Right sorry I'm coming and you can answer those questions later." Elsa flips her hair her braid now falling over her shoulder and leaves with Anna.

_You know you never even asked yourself that Tyler why are you here?_

"Elsa you lied to me you didn't go get food you went and saw that boy again"

"Anna he's older than both of us"

"Whatever remember this is just sister time ok" Anna then leans in and kisses Elsa's cheek

"And you know for someone with such a COLD personality your cheeks are really warm"

"Ha ha ha sooo funny Anna a joke about my powers how original." Elsa laughs

"Now come on lets go get that food I promised"

"Why the hell am I still out here I should go down to the tavern and see if the boys are still up I've got to get ready for this supposed attack of ours."

Tyler walks inside his room and then walks out into the hallway.

"Ugh this castle is like a prison it has way too many damn twist and turns I could see myself getting lost in here.

Tyler takes a right, then another right, then a left, then a right?

"The hell I've seen this same painting like five times!" He begins to retrace his steps eventually finding the staircase downstairs. "I' he pants "Hate stairs so m-much." He then exits the castle main gates and finds he is on the bridge.

"Ah here we go fresh air." He breathes in the fresh sea air. "Wait? What's that… a person maybe? I'm not so sure." He approaches seeing a tall sleek black haired women come into his view. "Mmm I was expecting you Captain. I can see your now babysitting the queen of this land?" He stops, knowing this voice sounds so familiar but he can't think who or even what it was. "Typical you don't remember anything do you?"

"Well I uhh no I can't recall who you are at all" he replies as the cold air of the fall begins to brush over him. "Do you not remember the power I gave you?" A cold wicked smile begins to grow on her face. "No...? Who or what the hell are you?" he ask as the light flakes of snow begin to fall and cover the area around them. "Hmpt I see.." she begins to walk forward. "I don't think reminding you who I am is a good thing. I feel I should let you find this out on your own." She stops in front of his face as a smirk lights up her face, then she just… vanished?

"The hell w-was t-that" he says as he begins to shiver. He tightens his outfit and continues his walk to the bar that is light up like a Christmas tree.

He plunges through the door and a inch or two of snow follows him in as the crowds of drunk patrons turn to look at the man. "Aye its the old captain how are yeah holding up in that fancy castle?" His broken English always frustrated Tyler, but today... today was different. "Uh I'm fine just cold is all thanks for asking uh Pete is your name correct?" The man looked at the captain upset, but answered his question "Yes sir that be my name how'd you like a drink on me?" The captain laughed "Thanks, but I'm not here for a beer I'm here to meet the others to plan for this attack." Pete shrugs and points to a door in the back "The others be in there" he then picks up his mug and takes a big sip more like a chug of his ale. "Yeah thanks Pete" Tyler then began his walk to the back room.

"Oh my god I love chocolate." Anna says as she stuff her face with the delicious treat.

"Yeah your welcome" Elsa says after a slight giggle of seeing her pork out over chocolate.

"Oh shut up and just eat some chocolate." she says as she hands Elsa some chocolate.

"Fine.. I'll eat some." Elsa says as she begins to tear threw the wrapper and takes a bite.

"Mmmmm love chocolate" "See I told you you'd enjoy it!" Anna yells almost infuriated that she didn't try it sooner. "I just wasn't hungry thats why I didn't eat more."

"Mhmm well I have a sweet idea in store for you." Elsa blushes hard almost turning red like a tomato. "What's in store for me?' she smiles still blushing hard. "Well lets say chocolate will never be a sweet as this." Anna giggles as she leads Elsa out the room.

"Hey there is the great and all mighty Captain" A man says as he goes to shake Tyler's hand.

Tyler shakes his hand "Want to shut the fuck up Monty or do you want to keep being a smartass?" Tyler thinks to himself, _God Monty pisses me off sometimes._ "Oh come on you know that I can't not be a smart arse to you" _Great love that broken English most of my crew has. _"So where are the rest? We are missing Dominic, Rebecca, Jackson.." Monty interrupts his mindless rambling of who is or isn't here. "Jesus take it easy Captain they'll be here soon don't get your knickers in a twist." "How can I get them in a twist if I don't know what they are?" 'See and you judge me for being a smart arse, but you do it too" "Well it's different for me because I'm the Captain and you aren't. Now get the map out we'll be needing it."


	4. Recens Aere

"So you're saying we need more people, but we don't have more people so how do you suppose we get these people?" Dominic replies.

"Well I plan to take the Queen and Princess to the local area towns and unite them as one entity or well country one united Arendelle." Tyler says smiling thinking is idea is great.

"You understand a bunch of natives will kill you they don't care about Arendelle or us they live a simple life." Jackson breaks the silence.

"And how would you know Jackson they might help us." Rebecca also breaks her silence.

"Why would they, they're native idiots you actually think there are developed people out there Rebecca and Tyler?" Jackson protests. "Yes, I do think someone must be out there and im done listening to you all argue over this. Now get to work on planning the defenses for this city I'm going back to the castle!" Tyler yells as he storm out the bar and begins his walk back.

As he crosses the bridge he feels the cold air hit him shivering as he enters the castle and begins his tedious walk passing the sisters room hearing what would be called… a moan?

"Oh Elsa stop it please! Ahhh" A giggle and squeal escapes her. "You have to beg before I stop." Elsa says as she continues tickling her sister. "I don't beg I'm more of.. a persuading kind of person." Anna says trying to hold back her laughs. "Oh yeah and how do you think your going to persuade yourself out of this one?" Elsa says still tickling her sister. In what is a swift motion Anna sits up and kisses her sisters lips staying there for what seems like forever. Anna pulls back and allows Elsa to speak, "Uh um… that was some great persuasion."

"Well you want more or do you just want to sit here with your jaw wide open?" Elsa just nods blushing hard. Anna smiles and moves close to her sister and begins to kiss her neck.

Tyler keeps his ear to the door making no sound at all hearing what is going on until Kristoff comes from behind. "Tyler what are you doing?" Tyler spins around startled by Kristoff "Did you know the.." "Yes I know the sisters love each other.." "And you don't care about that Kristoff?" Tyler says surprised by Kristoff's response. "Not really" He shrugs, "I'm really just a kind of mascot for Anna while Elsa is just independent." Before Tyler can respond Kristoff just turns and walks down the hall "Goodnight Tyler keep them safe when you go into the mountains tomorrow." Tyler nods and waits till Kristoff leaves, he knocks on the sisters door. "Whenever you two are able to get packed for tomorrow because we are going to leave for the mountains." He hears a pair of giggles and can hear something hitting the floor. He can only assume it must be clothes hitting the floor. "Whatever I going to sleep." Tyler begins his walk down the hallway until he reaches his room. He opens the door, walks in, and closes the door behind him, taking his boots off and setting his sword on the table near the door. He lays on his bed and eventually falls to sleep.

Tyler begins to flutter his eyes feeling the sunlight pierce through the windows and hit his eyes. He sits up rubbing his eyes yawning. "It has to be early." Another yawn escapes his mouth as he pulls on his gloves, and checks his golden pocket watch for the time, _5:34 _

"Great bright and early, just as I hoped for." Tyler then slips his boots back on and put his sword in its hilt on his side and begins to write a note to Kristoff explaining what to do while they are gone, he then folds the paper and walks out his room closing the door behind him. He begins his walk down the to the sisters room and slowly raises his hand and knocks onto the door.

"Go away its way too early to leave" Elsa replies yawning, "Elsa you agreed to leave in the morning so we are leaving in the morning now get the hell up and get dressed and tell Anna the same I'm going get packed."

"YOU call me Queen you understand me?" Elsa sighs knowing he's gone downstairs making her yelling just a another sound that blends in with the settling sound of the castle. Elsa rolls over and begins to shake Anna up from her sleep. "Anna, hey Anna get up, its time for us to leave."

Anna eyes begin to open as she sees her platinum blonde haired sister in her field of view.

"Mmmm Morning Sis" Anna says as she yawns loudly, "Anna I need you to get dressed in some warm clothing we are going

to the mountains today" Elsa says as she quickly bolts to her closet searching for clothes, "Calm down Elsa you don't need to rush so much just take it easy." Anna replies as she moves behind Elsa only wrapped in the sheets of the bed. "I'm still not too calm after you know ALMOST DIEING TWO DAYS AGO!" Elsa yells as she begins to put on a more, outdoors type attire. "Ok ok thats understandable guess I should be getting dressed to but unlike you the cold bothers me a bit so I'll be wearing something not to sexy so sorry to disappoint." Anna laughs at her joke while Elsa rolls her eyes and shoohs her to her room so that they are both able to get dressed.

Tyler finishes packing their bags hoping the two sisters will be down soon. He leans on the entrance bridge waiting as his breath comes out a solid color the freezing conditions they will be walking in.

"Well hello hero" The woman in black appears again in front of Tyler.

"T-the hell who are you, What are you." Tyler says sitting up now reaching for his sword.

"How pathetic you reach for your sword before you go for your power of fire, shows how that whole pirate esk thing softened you up."

"I uh what, h-how do you know all of this," Tyler replies stumbling back try to back away.

"I know this because I know you, I know all and I see all. Heed my warning captain this… mission of yours isn't going to go well and someone isn't coming back home." As soon as the woman came she vanished again and the sisters came outside ready to get moving.


	5. Nature's Keep

"So you are saying that we are going to be ambassadors?" Elsa questions as her and Anna put their backpacks on.

"To an extent yes we need you to unite the tribes of these lands and we have to use you two as well mascots, but don't be offended by that."

Anna and Elsa just nodded and followed next to Tyler going of to the mountains.

"Elsa, you said you made an ice castle in the mountains right?" Tyler speaked as he looked over to his left eyeing her.

"Uh y-yes I say we stay in the castle to keep warm for the night and to rest in."

He nods in approval as they continue out of the city and into the wilderness.

They begin to trek deeper into the wilderness strangely coming across zero wildlife for most of the journey. Eventually coming to the old crossing where the bridge has collapsed across a large ravine.

"Anyone have any ideas about how to get over to the other side of this canyon?" Tyler yells as the snow picks up slowly but then begin to form into a blizzard.

"We can try to reroute to the end of the canyon and see if there is another way across." says Anna as the wind and snow begin to rapidly pick up and a storm forms overhead causing a copious amount of snow to fall on they trio at once.

Elsa sighs and push them out the way, "Watch and learn," her hands become uncrossed and she begins to slowly let her ice powers flow. The shape begins to form into a structure similar to a bridge.

"Follow behind me and DO NOT look down."

Anna smirks and follows behind her sister as Tyler follows behind. Elsa begins to move faster crafting the bridge ahead of them. The swirls of ice and snow cause a flurry of white and blue to flow up into the air, it begins to mix together to form an odd color only closely described as a very light almost see-through blue. The crew slowly reached the end of the canyon and stepped down to the snow cover surfaced.

"Lets keep moving, stopping now is asking for an absolutely sure death."

Anna and Elsa just nod as they trio continue through the harsh landscape. They witness immense structures of rock and what looks like to be a white material. A marble of some sort.

The triad shrug off the stone structure as natural erosion of the mountains in the area, little did they know that there are no other mountains for miles around. Once the snow subsided the saw that they were at the edge of a colossal forest of spruce trees.

"Oh my" Anna blurts out, that being the first word in hours that has been muttered.

"I know, the sheer size of the beast of mother nature is amazing."

"No thats not why I said that." She muttered. "We went the wrong way the castle is east we are moving north." She utters as a company of sighs and complains fill the air.

"The weather died down so we can keep moving ahead, like I said stopping is asking for death."

"But we are both tired and we need the rest so we can continue!" Elsa protested as she combed her hair that was in a wild mess of a braid.

"No we are moving forward and thats…" A silence as the trio stop and observe the horrid spectacle in front of them.

A wave a guilt rushed over the two sisters and the stubbled to the ground gagging and begin to vomit. Before them were poles with men and women piled on top of them, the sharp poles going through the bodies looked of the surrounding tribes, others had the clothing to match Arendelle citizens. One had a distinct purple outfit and he look of royalty. After surveying the scene Tyler began to stubble as well and he tilted down as his head bobbled and he puked.

"Oh my god t-this is fucking sick good god"

He began to cough and wheeze as he stood back up and wiped off his mouth. He turned to the side and saw the sisters passed out on their sides. He stumbled but he managed to get to the two and picked them both up before collapsing shortly after back into the snow. Tyler moved the two a distance away from the bodies as he went and grabbed firewood from the forest close to them.

By the time Anna awoke she was staring at her sister, she seemed so peaceful in her sleep she wore a kind of half then peered over to see Tyler huddled by a fire, not because he was cold, but because it seemed to calm him, almost hypnotized.

"Tyler what happened? I remember the forest, then an argument, then, then black."

"If you do not remember than I shall not say, all I will say is that I think I know where a local tribe is" As he points back to the forest past the bodies.

"I do remember what we saw, and are you sure that you heard a tribe of natives? You could have just imagined it because of the hysteria or even heard an animal running from you."

Anna finishes as Tyler looks up from the fire and looks at her, his eyes look of a fire burning inside him.

"I believe that we need to move and now, wake your sister and get her up and comfort her who knows how she will react after seeing that… massacre" Tyler says as he stands and walks to the entrance of the forest and begins to clean the mess up.

Anna sighs and turns to her sister and begins to shake her, trying to wake her up.

"Damnit Elsa wake up!" She begins to shake her more rapidly yelling for her to wake up.

Anna slumps down as she feels tears form and a sense of dread. The feeling of snow beginning to fall again, as her shoulders become weighed down by the snow that began to accumulate over just the few seconds.

Elsa turn over to see her sister over her, "Mmm well hey cutie why do you look so sad?"

"Elsa!" Anna quickly hugs her sister as sniffles accompany her.

"I…. I thought you died again or something, I just got really worried"

"Anna I am sorry, but thats a bit stupid to think I died because I saw a couple of dead bodies." Elsa laughs as she sits up and then proceeds to stand up, "I am glad that you atleast worried about me." Anna smiles as she hugs her sister and turns to the path to lead Elsa to the beginning of the forest.

"You cleared the path of th-" Elsa states before being cut off.

"Yes I moved them behind some boulders I don't want you two to freak out again" Tyler explains.

"Hey if I remember correctly I saw you freaking out as well" Elsa says as she steps closer to the entrance of the forest.

"I wasn't freaking out I just passed out, now lets continue." Tyler spoke as he picked up his pack.

The trio began their walk again, walking on a thin gravel path that lead deeper into the immense forest and brush. They passed great and massive pine trees that looked as if they were touching the sky. A lake was soon to follow the massive pines it shimmered in the sunlight also reflecting the wildlife that surrounded it; the lake reflected more trees causing them to become elongated by the waters reflective nature. Animals seemed to be thriving here, bunny, deer, and wolves seemed to be living in harmony, in a sort of garden, someone like the Garden of Eden.

"Tyler, We, me and Anna, never asked but why do you wear those gloves?"

Tyler freezes and stops stopping the group as he turns around looking at the two sisters.

"I-I am not addressing that question." He states in a cold voice causing even the animals to stop what they are doing to look at him.

"Oh come on is it because your a.. umm what did you call it" Elsa says as she starts to try and recall what he said.

"That is not a real thing I called myself that, but I won't display my power for you two" Tyler says before she can even recall what he said he was.

"Come on show us your power please!" Anna squeals as she steps closer chanting and yell at Tyler to show them his powers.

"Fine god damn it! I'll show you both now step back and get far away from me!"

He yells as the sisters run away quick standing back waiting for the spectacle to begin.

Tyler takes his gloves off throwing them down to his feet as he also sheds his his coat and rolls his sleeves up. He then spreads his arms out as a spark, no, a flame comes out his palm and then another in his other hand.

"You wanted to see a spectacle right? You wanted to see something magical or amusing, my curse, fire, is not beautiful or lovely at the least bit, it is curse that is only useful for destruction not creating. Now, you will get what you asked for."

He mumbles a couple of words as he begins to move his fingers a bit causing the fire in his hands to begin to light the beautiful forest around them on fire. The sisters stare in a bit of shock and horror causing them to panic, "Anna, I want you to try and get him to stop and I'm going to use my powers to try and stop the fire from spreading." Elsa yells as she begins her work trying to stop the fire from engulfing the entire forest.

Anna runs forward but not to close making sure that she doesn't become toasted by the fire, "Tyler, you need to stop now! This forest doesn't deserve to burn down!" Anna yells at him trying to make him calm down.

"Why should I? You and your sister asked for this right, you asked to see me power, one of my curses. You asked and I am giving you exactly as you asked a demonstration of my P-"

Before Tyler could finish his rant of a sentence a sound of pops and decay overcame them as a flaming tree began to hurtle downward to Anna. In a mix between a selfless act, or an act of asking for forgiveness Tyler stops using his power as he sprints to Anna pushing the princess out of the trees radius as it crashes behind them. Elsa screams as a huge ball of ice she was throwing at the trees drops to the ground and time itself seems to stop as the forest freezes over becoming what looks to be like a winter wonderland.

Tyler pants and sighs as he assist Anna up and helps her stand, "sorry, mood swings happen al lot when someone asks about my powers."

"Are you kidding me! A mood swing is an understatement!" Elsa yells, "You almost burnt down a forest, got us lost, almost killed my sister and have your shipmates probably lost as well and you blame that all on mood swings?"

"By the contrary you and Anna are by no means just sisters, more along the lines of spouses."


End file.
